Sirius
by Princess Celeste
Summary: Sequel to 1 Proposal and Plenty of Struggles. Full summary inside. Essentially important to read it. Strictly Sanubis and Zarter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is going to be a very long A/N, but hopefully once you read it, you'll understand. First, this is the direct sequel to my other story, 1 Proposal and Plenty of Struggles. This will be focusing on Hazel, for those who have read it. Also, I **_**have**_** read Serpent's Shadow, but unfortunately for those Sanubis fans who were satisfied with the ending, I wasn't really satisfied since I prefer Anubis in the flesh, thank you very much. So, I'll be using the plot I made in 1 Proposal and Plenty of Struggles, I hope you understand. In this story, Walt died, so any Walt fans, don't read this, because I doubt you'll like it. Anyways, for those people who are still okay with the conditions I set up, read on, and I sincerely hope you enjoy it! Also, Shu is not present in this story, I made sure of that. ^-^**

Anubis was hyperventilating.

He wouldn't normally be hyperventilating, but knowing your wife was about to give birth to your child doesn't happen often either.

Carter, Amos, Lord Julius, and he were pacing across the floor. It was evident that all of the men were nervous.

Zia, Liz, Emma, Horus, Isis, Thoth, Gran, Gramps, and all of their friends were sitting on the couches. In other words, the whole waiting room was full.

Then came the screams.

It made all of the guys nervous, while the girls were hoping that Sadie would be strong. After all, Sadie had been through a lot of things.

Another scream.

Isis disappeared, muttering, "I'll give her support."

Another scream.

Then, Amber and Timothy ran inside the waiting room. They had grins on their faces. So that the twins weren't going to worry about their aunt, Zia cast a subtle spell on them, making them oblivious to the screams.

They sat on Zia's lap, so she hummed a tune that suspiciously sounded like Mozart.

After 10 more minutes, the screams stopped.

Isis materialized, and everyone noticed that she had a soft smile on her face.

"She is okay. The baby girl is okay too."

Anubis stuttered, "I-it's a girl?"

Isis looked at him and nodded. "Congratulations, Anubis. You're a father now."

Then the waterworks came.

Zia, Liz, Emma, Amos, Carter, Julius, and Anubis sat down on their chairs, crying.

Liz and Emma were crying out, "Our best friend's a mommy now!"

Zia and Carter were muttering, "Thank Ra she's safe…"

Julius was muttering, "My girl, my little girl's okay."

Amos just sat there, crying.

Everyone was saying their congratulations.

Then the nurse came in, saying they were allowed to see Sadie now.

Everyone stood up, and charged into the recovery room, with Carter and Anubis leading them.

When they entered the room, they saw Sadie; who was holding a baby, grinning at them.

"Finally! You guys are here!"

Anubis said, "Sorry it took so long sweet, we were still bawling our eyes out."

"You cried?"

"Why won't I?"

"Good point. You know she's a girl right?"

Anubis nodded.

Sadie looked at the baby girl, then back at her husband.

"You know what, I want to her second name to be Sapphire."

"Why?"

"It's a gem stone, just like mom's name."

"And yours."

"And mine. But what will be her first name?"

"Hazel."

"Why, "Hazel"?"

"It's her eye color."

"How do you know that? She's fast asleep."

"Isis told me."

"Isis. Oh I forgot, hey Isis?"

Isis raised her pencil-thin eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I want to say thank you for being with me through it all. Helping me stay strong."

"It's not a problem."

"Okay. And Anubis? Hazel is a good name."

Carter muttered, "Hazel Sapphire Kane… Has a nice ring to it."

Sadie and Anubis looked at him and nodded.

Anubis went closer to Sadie, and she gave him Hazel.

He took one look at his daughter and said, "Of course it's a beautiful name. It's _her_ name after all."

**This chapter is her birth! Next chapter is her first birthday! Okay people, please review! I'd love to read your opinions! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Thanks for all the support you gave me, so as a gift, I give you the second chapter! -_^**

Hazel's first birthday was a big one. It was to be celebrated at the Brooklyn mansion.

Before the party, almost everyone was casting protective spells on the furniture and décor.

Felix, 16, was making the non-alcoholic drinks. Amos wanted to make sure that nobody gets drunk on Hazel's birthday.

Strangely, it wasn't Sadie and Anubis who wanted her birthday to be perfect, it was Carter and Zia.

According to them, they wanted their niece to have wonderful birthdays, even if Sadie wants a plain one.

So there they were.

Amber and Timothy were in Hazel's room, watching her and talking to her. It was quite a shock when they heard Hazel's first words. It wasn't just one word, it was a whole sentence and a complicated one! Carter figured Isis and Sadie affected her a bit.

A few minutes later, everyone was at the dining room, singing Happy Birthday to a smiling Hazel. Horus and Thoth were holding Set by the arms so that he wouldn't eat the cake yet.

Once Sadie blew the candles for her, Hazel said a quick thank you.

Then the games started.

They tried playing pin the tail on the donkey, but Thoth kept trying to protect the donkey, so when it was Set's turn, Set quickly shouted, "Hey look Thoth! I see a yak!"

Being a yak lover, he turned around saying, "Jeremy? Is that you?"

Thus, Set won the game, although he had a second pin hidden on his belt and he pinned it on Thoth, to Thoth's displeasure.

Then they tried playing monopoly, but Set kept crying whenever he got sent to "jail". He must have taken it really seriously.

But strangely, he won again.

After that, they tried playing real life version of the old game Temple Run using magic, so it worked like a Kinect. Let's just say Set deserved the title, "Tree Hugger". In the end, Thoth won. Nobody knows how he won exactly, but he won. He probably won because of experience, according to Horus.

Then, they decided to have a Marvel movie marathon.

While they were watching, nobody, even Isis, could say they didn't enjoy it. Hazel even clapped her hands when the Hulk punched Thor and Loki**(A/N: That's really a rewind and pause moment. ^-^)**.

When they looked at the time, it was really, really late, so they started to go home, either to the underworld (Julius, Ruby, Anubis, Sadie, and Hazel), the palace (the other gods), Egypt (Amos), or to their rooms in the mansion (everyone else).

When they reached the underworld, Sadie and Anubis put Hazel to sleep. They looked at each other and whispered, "It really was a great day today."

Nobody disagreed.

**A/N: A short chapter isn't it? Hehehe, anyways, review, and I'll update! Princess Celeste out! -_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! -_^**

When Celeste was two, that's when she had her first accident with magic.

It was with Timothy.

"Timmy, come on, try it!"

"Hazel, I may be older than you, but you know spells more than I do."

"So?"

"So, you are more experienced than me! I prefer a sword over magic words and hieroglyphics!"

"Come on! Just one tiny spell!"

"Fine! But just this once, Hazel, after that, no more, okay?"

"Sure…"

"Don't use that tone!"

"Fine."

"What spell should I try?"

"Ha-di."

"Are you mad?"

"As in angry? No. As in insane? Not yet."

"Not yet? That reply is making me worry. You're only two and you already think you're getting closer to insanity!"

"Blame Khonsu."

"Seriously? Khonsu?"

"Seriously."

"Whatever. What should I hit?"

"The vase."

"The vase! Have you lost your mind? My mom will be pissed off!"

"I'll hi-nehm it back together then, if you're so worried!"

"You do realize you sound way more mature than you really are, right?"

"Yup."

Sighing, Timmy looked straight at the vase, then shouted, "Ha-di!"

It was safe to say he pressed way too much energy to that one word.

1 hour later, when Carter, Zia, and Amber came back to check on Hazel and Timothy, they had quite a shock.

The whole living room was black with scorch marks.

The only thing and person that didn't seem to be affected was Timothy, and the vase.

Hazel, black with most probably soot, was repairing the damage one by one.

Taking a deep breath, Carter said, "Hazel, since I know that Timothy can't really explain this properly, would you mind explaining?"

Hazel turned around, her face grim, said, "Well, exactly 1 hour and 1 minute ago, I asked Timmy to do magic, which by my request, was the ha-di spell. We tried to do it on the vase, please forgive me aunt Zia, but as you can see, it affected everything in the living room except both the spellcaster and the vase. But I also noticed that it didn't really have the same effect as a normal ha-di spell, since Timmy's spell made the living room burn, instead of explode."

They gaped at her, then Carter slowly said, "I'm still not used to the fact that you speak like that, even though you're only two years old."

"That's okay."

Zia looked at Carter and asked, "Should we ground them?"

Carter shrugged and said, "Naaah, I expect their teenage years will be worse."

Amber and Hazel grimaced and said, "Really? Then I don't want to grow up."

Zia looked at them, and smiled, saying, "It won't be bad when you think it's not. Remember girls, good and bad is actually neutral. It just depends on the person to say if it's good or bad."

Both girls nodded.

Carter grinned, then said, "Well then, now that's finished, let's have a family hug, shall we?"

All three kids charged at the pharaoh.

The Kane family might have some strange experiences, but nobody could doubt their sense of family.

**A/N: ** **Another chapter finished! Review, and I'll update! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in a long time, and I'm very grateful for the support you guys and gals have given me, so as a thank you present, I present the next chapter! Which will be featuring Set again!**

When Hazel was three, Sadie and Anubis decided that it was safe enough for Hazel to be baby-sat by Set and Khonsu. Though, they had an immediate agreement that they both won't baby-sit at the same time. So they started with Set. But they decided that Felix would be babysitting Set.

"Why do I have to be the one to baby-sit Set?"

"Because, Jaz is still in Egypt, Cleo is too busy reprimanding Julian about her books, Shelby is too young, do I need to say more?"

"But, Sadie!"

"No buts!"

"You're becoming a second Zia."

"I don't – wait what?"

"You're starting to act like her."

"Gah! Anubis, let's go to the carnival! I need to have fun for once!"

Anubis looked at Felix with dread, and said, "You really shouldn't have said that, now she'll start acting less serious and play with Shelby again. You do remember the last time they played together right?"

Felix' eyes widened and he shuddered, obviously not wanting to remember.

Anubis nodded and said, "Good. You remember. Now, good luck taking care of my father. He's more of a handful than Hazel having a sugar rush. And that's _before_ you let him eat.

With that, Anubis and Sadie said good-bye to Felix and Hazel. About 5 minutes after the couple left, the door slammed open, revealing Set with a blood red disco suit.

"Hello Brooklyn Mansion! Miss me?"

Felix raised an eyebrow and replied, "Nope. Not at all."

"Well, that's harsh!"

Suddenly, Hazel looked up from the book she was reading and screamed, "Set! You're finally here!"

"Zel-Zel! You've grown! Now… What will we do first?"

"Lord of the Rings marathon!"

For once and hopefully not the last time, the crazy and the sane just stared at the kid in shock.

"Hazel, are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am."

Hazel then walked to the TV.

Felix looked at Set then said, "I blame you for her taste in movies. She always seems to like violent ones. Just last week, she wanted to have an NCIS marathon."

Set actually looked offended.

"Excuse me, that is not considered bad taste!"

"For a three-year old?"

"…"

"Glad you see it my way."

A multitude of hours later…

"Set, would you mind explaining as to why Hazel clicked the extended edition of all the movies?"

"I have no idea… Oh look, she's dancing YMCA."

And not to their surprise, it changed to Macarena.

Felix sighed and said, "Hazel! Come on, let's play Temple Run!"

"Okay, but let Set go first!"

Set's eyes widened due to the memories of Hazel's first birthday.

"Um, why won't Felix go first?"

"WHAT!"

"Okay! Come on, Felix!"

"… Okay, Hazel. But just this once okay?"

"Yay!"

To Set's utmost horror, Felix was actually good at it. In the end, he got 1 240 560 points before he got eaten.

Felix smirked and looked at Set.

"Come on Set. Show us what you got. But only in _one round_."

Set gulped and hoped that Ra would be merciful.

When Sadie and Anubis arrived, Hazel and Felix were asleep, Hazel lying on his chest. To their surprise, Set was playing Temple Run.

Set looked at them and whispered, "Don't tell Felix I played more than one round, I'm still trying to reach a hundred points."

Anubis rolled his eyes while Sadie grinned and said, "So I can tell Hazel?"

Before Set could reply, Sadie said loudly, "Hazel? We're home!"

Hazel automatically opened her eyes and ran to her mother and father, which woke Felix.

Sadie grinned and said, "You know Hazel, your grandpa Set broke your rules."

Hazel frowned and said, "What do you mean mom?"

"As you can tell, he played more than one round just so that he could beat Felix' score."

Felix's eyes widened and glared at Set.

Anubis smirked and looked at Felix.

"Well, Felix? What is the punishment?"

"How about… Set in all pink, singing the forever classic… Barbie Girl?"

Anubis grinned evilly, Sadie snickered, Hazel grinned widely, and Set, well… Set shuddered.

Felix rubbed his hands together and said, "Let's do this!"

And the rest they say… is history. But, as an afterimage, the video became a Youtube hit for exactly 10 months.

**A/N: Yay, the chapter's done! Did you like it? The next chapter will be Hazel's first try at Pre-school!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Long time no… update? Hehehehe… I present… the next chapter!**

"It was absolute torture Felix!"

Felix sighed, looking at the four-year old blonde.

She had just arrived from her fifth day in Kindergarten.

"Zel, unlike most people, you actually _like_ learning. Why in the name of Ra are you saying that school is torture!"

"I shouldn't be in Kindergarten! They treat me like I'm some psycho! My classmates hate me because they think I'm a proud know-it-all who thinks they're a minority. The teachers hate me because I correct them!"

"Maybe they'll promote you when you're older. Besides, you still have some problems in spelling."

Hazel scowled.

"No, I don't! Tell me one word I misspell!"

"Tomorrow."

"That's unfair!"

"No… the word you misspell is 'tomorrow.' You always seem to spell it as T-O-M-M-O-R-R-O-W."

"Isn't that its correct spelling?"

"Nope.", Felix popped.

"Oh…"

Hazel's originally proud scowl turned into a disappointed frown.

At that moment, Felix felt sorry for her… really.

Knowledge was something she thought of highly, and people judging her harshly because of it… well, it made her self-esteem plummet.

What Felix just said wasn't helping at all.

He softly said, "Hey, Hazel… I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by adding the negativity, okay? I just forgot that you don't like that type of stuff."

Hazel's eyes softened, but the frown didn't cease.

This was bad news for Felix.

If Sadie finds out… say hello to sushi Felix.

Felix was close to panic mode when Hazel said, "That's alright Felix, and you're not perfect either. You still misspell committee.

"Hazel!"

"What? It's true!"

**A/N: Not my best chapter… Anyways, I might be more inspired since it's summer! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that the last chapter sucked. So here's my make-up chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

When Hazel was five, that's when she got her best friend.

She got it on her birthday.

Everybody was there... except Set.

He was still grounded after he spiked alcohol on their New Year's bash.

But in all seriousness, how was he to know that Hazel, in all her maturity as a five-year old half-blood went, was dangerous when she drank even a drop of alcohol?

Even though everyone saw his point... they still grounded him.

So there they were, without Set, eating Hazel's birthday cake, when Anubis and Carter came in holding a box that was rattling.

Sadie muttered to Zia, "As much as I already know what's inside that box... I can't help but pray that Carter didn't exchange it for Freak Jr..."

Zia laughed, amused at her sister-in-law.

Horus walked to Hazel and said, "Hazel, I know that being an only child is hell..."

"LANGUAGE, HORUS!"

"Jeez! Fine! Hazel, I know that being an only child is... at times depressing... so your parents have allowed us to give you a friend."

Hazel looked terrified.

Horus, confused, asked, "Why do you look so scared?"

Hazel whispered, "Please don't tell me it's Freak Jr."

Everyone except Carter began howling with laughter.

Sadie and Zia were close to choking.

Felix was running out of air.

Shelby and the other former ankle-biters were laughing hard.

The gods were howling, cheering, or applauding.

Carter was just scowling as he said, "Freak is a very respectable..."

He was cut off by Sadie, who shouted, "Nobody cares for your lonely soul, brother dearest!"

More laughter.

Carter's scowl deepened as he muttered, "Just open the present."

Hazel walked forward to open it when the box tore open and she found herself face to face... with a little jackal.

It looked at her with curious eyes.

Hazel just stood there... and nearly killed it with her hug.

"I love it! I love it, I love it, I love it!"

Anubis muttered, "It's a her..."

Hazel stared at her father and screamed, "I love her! She's adorable! I'll name her Saphira! You know, after Saphira Brightscales? Then, her nickname will be Saffy! She'll be my little guardian jackal! Would you like that Saffy? Of course you would! We'll have so much fun together!"

Carter stared, then muttered to Zia, Sadie, and Anubis, "Since when did I get a normal five-year old for a niece?"

Zia and Sadie looked at each other, grinned, and said, "Wait until her first school dance."

Carter paled.

Meanwhile, Horus, Isis, and Nephthys listened to their conversation as Horus muttered, "I find it freaky that Carter is the one who is panicking."

Isis laughed and said, "Most probably because he's the one who is going to pay for it!"

Horus face-palmed.

Then, as if by magic, Set barged through the door with Thoth behind him, trying to pull him back (and failing, mind you) as he shouted, "The time-out corner can't keep me away forever!"

Felix muttered, "Oh, lord..."

**A/N: So what happened next will never be known... or will it? Anyways… Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A very important A/N: Okay, this chapter is going to get a little heavy, but first... I, myself, do not hate Walt. I respect him. I am just adding plot, okay? I'm not bashing.**

She hated him.

She hated him with a vengeance.

She knows it's unfair, considering the fact that he died for Sadie and Carter, but she could tell.

If he never died, she wouldn't have existed. Rather, she would have existed, but it wouldn't be the Hazel she was now.

She wouldn't have Saphira for instance.

She wouldn't exactly have her powers. Well, she would have them, but maybe only if she followed the path of Anubis.

She has mentioned it once, to her Aunt Zia. But she disapproved. She went on a 30-minute rant to say that he was a great man; that he died for a noble cause.

She didn't protest, but she still didn't like him.

Maybe it was just pride, but she felt as if they could have won the war without him.

She'll never know.

She didn't want to mess with time. She was only six years old. If something went wrong, it was most likely that she wouldn't be able to reverse it.

So she didn't. She also didn't tell anyone about her hatred for him. They would most likely agree with Aunt Zia.

She also definitely didn't tell her mother. It would just bring up old scars.

She didn't tell her father either. She didn't know how he would react.

So she didn't tell anyone about her hatred for him.

But she knew she had to tell someone, someone who had been there when it happened and could understand Hazel.

She decided to tell Felix.

It was while they were walking home after Felix picked Hazel up from school.

Hazel looked at Felix and said, "Hey Felix?"

"What is it 'Zel?"

"Can we not go home yet? I want to talk to you about something, and... I don't want Cleo's cooking again."

"How do you know Cleo's cooking?"

"She texted."

"Wait, you have a phone?"

"Yeah, I got it last year, remember?"

"Well, if you remember, I was too busy tying Set to his straightjacket."

"Not to mention trying to make him calm down by drugging him."

"Umm... It was a bad decision, I know."

"Don't worry; it wasn't your fault that we didn't know that he'd get more excited with sleeping pills."

"We should use an injection next time..."

"Yeah… Look! We're here!" Hazel pointed excitedly to her favorite restaurant.

Felix looked forward and said, "Oh, yeah. Hazel, go find a chair. I'll get the food and I'll follow."

Hazel nodded and went inside to find a table.

When Felix came back and they started eating, Hazel murmured, "Felix, you know I trust you more than anybody, right?"

Felix nodded and said, "Is something wrong Hazel? You look... nervous."

Hazel said, "If I tell you, will you get mad at me?"

Felix looked confused, but said "No."

Hazel looked down then looked at Felix straight in the eyes and said, "I hate Walt Stone."

Felix looked at her with wild eyes, then leaned back into his chair and said, "Well... I've seen everything."

**A/N: So... Hazel hates Walt. Maybe that's going to change. By the way, I'm not bashing. I'm just adding plot. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
